Forget You
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2010 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |sol = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = (Remake) |pictos = 68 |nowc = ForgetYou |audio = |perf = Jérémy Paquet |from = album }}"Forget You" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man who has black hair. He wears a red suit with a cyan bow tie and an orange undershirt, black pants, orange socks, red shoes, and has a thin blue outline. Whenever "Now baby, baby..." is sung, the dancer turns to static, and highly resembles a disconnected TV. He stays like this until "Baby why'd you..." is sung. Remake In the remake, he looks more animated and he is slightly glowing. His hair is noticeably darker now. Most of his outfit colors remain the exact same from . He is also presented with a thin blue outline. Forgetyou coach 1@2x.png|Original Forgetyou coach 1 jd2015.png| (from Ain’t No Mountain High Enough s Mashup) Forgetyou coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is a TV set, and there is a small stage in the back of the dancer, where many spotlights light up, and the wheels rotate. During the bridge, many female static dancers appear in the background, and disappear during the beginning of the last chorus. The background and the dancer turn grey. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Make a shushing motion with your right hand. Gold Move 4: Point to the screen with your right arm. Forgetyou gm 123.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Forgetyou_gm_1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game Forgetyou gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Forgetyou_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Shout-Out Lines There are 4 Shout-Out Lines in this routine: Shout-Out Lines 1 and 2: “Ooooooh” Shout-Out Line 3: “Uh! Whhhy?” Shout-Out Line 4: “Oooh!” Appearances in Mashups Forget You appears in the following Mashups: * Ain’t No Mountain High Enough (Funky) * Blame It on the Boogie * Blurred Lines * Diamonds (Fashionable Men) * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Gentleman * It’s My Birthday (Suit Up) * (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life * Love Boat * Maps (Best of ) * Moves Like Jagger * RADICAL (Back in the Day) (Remake) * #thatPOWER * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Forget You appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Classy Snaps * Forgot My Legs * Mime Box * Open Up * Side Boxing * Side Punches * Side Swing * Snap Dance * Snap For You * Stepping Out Trivia *The clean version of the track is used in the game. The original title of "F**k You" was replaced with "Forget You", and "s**t", "ass", and "n***a" are censored. **This is the first time that a song has replaced its original title with its clean version, it is followed by Work Work. ***Additionally, the backup lines "(Oh sh*t she's a gold digger)" and "(Just thought you should know n***a) do not appear at the lyrics. *On the Wii and PS3, the routine starts off in a faded monochrome shade. On the Xbox 360, it starts off fully in black and white. *At the beginning of the choreography, when the TV is in the monochrome shade, the scoring icons and pictograms are in that shade too. **However, this is only the case for the Wii and PS3. On the Xbox 360, the scoring icons keep their colors. **The scoring icons in Simon Says Mode are also monochromatic at the beginning of the song. * At the end of the dance in , the dancers immediately fades away after pointing at the screen. This is not the case in the mashup for Ain’t No Mountain High Enough on : he points at the screen for five seconds and then walks away. * Despite the song not being present in (as of November 4, 2017), its menu icon can be seen in the lower part of promotional screenshot in the older version of justdancenow.com. *On the bridge and onwards, it uses another take of the choreography. But on the remake, it uses the other take on the second part of the bridge.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pq-h17k9w6c&t=159s Gallery Game Files ForgetYouuuuu.png|''Forget You'' forgetyou_now.jpg|''Forget You'' (Remake) forgetyou_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach (as seen in s artbook) forgetyou_cover@2x.jpg| cover forgetyou pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms circle01_coach03.png|The coach texture in mashup background In-Game Screenshots SJDP41-28.png|''Forget You'' on the menu (Wii) SJDP41-29.png| coach selection screen (Wii) forgetyou.png|The dancer while in his "static" form Forgetyou remake no gui.png|Remake (No GUI) Promotional Images Forgetyou jd3 promo gameplay xbox.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Xbox 360) Videos Official Music Video Cee Lo Green - Forget You Teasers Forget You - Gameplay Teaser (US) Forget You - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Forget You Cee Lo Green Just Dance 3 Forget You Extractions Forget You - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Forget You - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Forget You Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Clean versions Category:Remade Songs